The Usual
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Ash-Castle Draco and Theo in the common room talking about their crushes. Draco doesn't want to tell who he likes, but Theo is pretty sure he knows who it is. (The crush can be whoever you want) - COMPLETE


Tumblr prompt from Ash-Castle

Draco and Theo in the common room talking about their crushes. Draco doesn't want to tell who he likes, but Theo is pretty sure he knows who it is. (The crush can be whoever you want)

 **A/N:** Setting - Hogwarts 4th year, during Yule

 **tumblr:** Chiseplushie

* * *

The Usual

* * *

It was late. Or very very early.

Draco had tossed and turned fitfully for what seemed like hours, before he sat up, throwing off his covers with a huff. Soft snores from his dorm mates told him everyone was dreaming peacefully. Except one Slytherin, he noted as he passed Theo's empty bed. The bed was still neatly made, which meant his friend hadn't yet turned in for the night.

Draco paused and turned back to the trunk at the end of his own bed. He quietly unlocked it with a complicated wand movement and tucked the present laying on top of his things into the pocket of his dressing robe.

The house elves had decorated the common room for Yule. The room looked festive, if a bit _dark_. Snow and ice stuck to the windows and walls, though the Black Lake's green depths still managed to peek through. Thick black and silver ribbons and bows made of velvet were hung throughout, from the mantel piece, to the back of the soft leather couches and chairs, and adorned the light fixtures and hung above the doorways. Silver bells and tiny presents wrapped in bright green and silver paper made up the many wreaths which hung on doors of the boy's and girl's dorms.

Theo was sprawled out by the fireside, but he sat up making room for his friend. Draco sat close to the young wizard and nudged him. Theo nudged him back.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Draco shrugged. "No. I don't know what's bothering me, if anything."

"Worried you'll be getting coal from Father Christmas?" Theo smirked.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

"Only the best from Mum and Dad," Theo grinned. "Or from Pansy."

Draco made a face and looked away from his friend. "I don't even want to _think_ about what she might have bought for me." He paused, watching the fire. "Theo, she wanted me to wear a pink waistcoat." He complained.

Theo tilted his head. "I'm sure you've mentioned more than once over the years we've known each other, that you look handsome in any color."

"I don't even like her." He mumbled, flushing.

"You're taking the girl to the Yule Ball."

"You know what I mean." Draco replied, eyes still fixed on the fire. "I don't… I don't like-like her. Fancy her."

Theo didn't reply. They had this type of talk before and neither boy actually voiced what they were trying so hard _not to say_.

"Who do you fancy?" Draco eyed his friend, looking for a tell. "Daphne? Maybe Susan Bones?"

The dark haired wizard nudged his friend. "They're not exactly my type. So, no. I don't fancy either of those girls."

Draco blew out a breath. "Theo, d'you think something is wrong with me? She's okay. I mean, pretty. She's pretty. But I don't want to kiss her. What if Pansy wants to kiss?"

He was pale and dark at the same time, lean and angular. Less pointy than Draco himself, with a broad chest that he was filling out more and more every day. He shifted his eyes, deep blue with flecks of gold firelight. Draco watched his friend watch him, and swallowed thickly.

"It's okay if you don't like her, Draco. You either kiss her or you don't." Theo studied his friend, lingering a little too long to be polite on the blond's lips. He didn't care, there wasn't anyone around to who would comment on it. "Don't kiss her if you don't want to."

Draco blinked, his attention elsewhere for a moment. "What?"

Theo smiled, and enjoyed the way Draco flushed again. "I said, if you don't want to kiss Pansy, you don't have to."

"Right. Of course."

"Who do you fancy then?"

"I don't… no one. I don't fancy anyone, Theo. You know that."

Theo hummed in reply.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, before pulling out the gift he brought down from the dorm. Draco held it out, clearing his throat noisily. "You weren't in bed. When I got up earlier, I mean. I thought you might be down here too, so… Happy Christmas."

"I didn't get anyone anything special this year. Just the usual box of sweets." Theo felt the need to explain as he took the brightly wrapped box. His fingers brushed against Draco's and he pretended not to notice the way Draco's fingers tightened on the box. Theo tugged the box free and shook it. He grinned.

"I didn't really either. I mean, just the usual, like you. If I looked through the owl order catalogues once, I looked through them all." He leaned in close while Theo carefully unwrapped the box.

"Thank you." Theo smirked as he extracted his favorite treat - a tin of chocolate covered spiced almonds. He popped off the lid and offered the almonds to Draco before eating a few. The chocolate was creamy and the spices warmed his tongue. "The usual gift, then." Theo whispered, tilting his head.


End file.
